


promises from the past

by snoflakesun



Series: sarumi fest 2018 [7]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Middle School, Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sarumi Fest 2018, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 20:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15275139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snoflakesun/pseuds/snoflakesun
Summary: Sarumi Fest 2018 Day 7: past/futureGuess today wasn't a good day to die.





	promises from the past

**Author's Note:**

> wahhhhh sarumi fest is almost over i cant believe ive written stories for everyday for a week  
> this one is (not really) sad??  
> no one dies tho so that's good  
> but like it has some dying dynamics so!! be careful if you get triggered by mentions of suicide n all im sorry

_The sky is bright blue today… and there are fluffy white clouds. Everyone seems happy, maybe because today is the last day of school. Today seems like a good day…_

A good day to die.

Fushimi sighed as he sat on the railing of the bridge, swinging his legs as the afternoon breeze ruffled his school uniform. It wasn’t much to give up, he wouldn’t have to deal with his father any longer. The only thing he would’ve regretted was leaving Yata - leaving Misaki.

It suddenly felt harder to push off the rusted railing, and his hands were sweating. _Hah,_ he laughed to himself. _I’m so weak, I can’t even kill myself._

Taking a breath, he pushed himself forwards and heard the wind howling as his body started to travel downwards-

 

Except that it didn’t.

He felt a hand grasp onto his wrist, and a shouting above. His glasses slid off his face, falling into the river below. He opened his eyes to see a blurry figure - a person with bright, vibrant hair and what looked like the school uniform. It was Yata with no doubt, and he started to listen to what the older boy was screaming at him for.

“I couldn’t find you anywhere! I thought you’d disappeared! And I find you here, about to kill yourself!” Yata shouted, tears starting to fall from his eyes and splashing against Fushimi’s pale face. “You can’t just leave like that! Don’t kill yourself, there’s so much to live for!”

_So much, hah. What a joke. There’s nothing I’d live for - besides - besides Misaki. I’d live for you._

Yata pulled Fushimi back onto the bridge, and he fell backwards, panting as he struggled to regain his breath. “Saruhiko,” Yata whispered. “Don’t ever… ever try that again. You can’t… don’t die on me, okay?”

Fushimi clicked his tongue before sighing. “Alright.”

“Promise me?” Yata asked, standing in front of Fushimi and a scared expression upon his face.

“Promise.”

 

——

 

“Watch out behind you! Saruhiko!” Yata yelled, shooting at an enemy soldier approaching them.

Fushimi swung his sword behind him, hearing the surprised _oof_ of someone being hit by the blade. The two of them held their opponents off as reinforcements came, helping them fight off the rest of them.

“Good work,” Awashima brushed the dust off her uniform as the last of them ran off.

Yata grinned as he threw an arm around Fushimi. “That was nothing, right?”

Fushimi gave Yata a small smile as he wiped the sweat off with the back of his hand. “Right.”

The two vanguards walked back to camp before starting to treat their injuries. Yata pulled out a small pack of bandages and started to wrap it around Fushimi’s leg. “You got quite injured in this one,” Yata noted.

“…It’s nothing.”

“What do you mean it’s nothing?! You looked like you were going to die. With your diet, you’d die instantly!”

Fushimi clicked his tongue, turning his head away from watching Yata pull the white material around his leg.

“Saruhiko, remember our promise?” Yata asked softly.

“…yes.”

Yata let his head rest against Fushimi’s leg as he finished wrapping the bandage. “That’s good. I’ll always be by your side, okay?”

Fushimi didn’t respond, but instead ran his fingers through Yata’s soft hair.

 

“Misaki-“ Fushimi called before abruptly cutting off the sound of his voice.

The ringing sound of the gunshot seemed to repeat over and over in his head, and his eyes widened as Yata fell to the ground.

“Misaki!”

Yata opened his eyes, smiling warily. “I’m… sorry… Saruhiko…”

“Totsuka-san! Anna!” Fushimi shouted for the doctors that stayed at their camp. “Misaki got shot!”

Fushimi swallowed hard, before standing up and steeling himself for the fight. “These people hurt you, Misaki. None of them will live for this.”

With renewed energy, Fushimi charged into the enemy camp, fighting with every person he came across. Even after killing or majorly injuring most of the enemies, he still felt the anger that he couldn’t protect his best friend.

“He’ll… be alright,” Anna pulled on Fushimi’s uniform sleeve. “We are treating him right now.”

“Tch… that dumbass. He tells me not to die and goes off dying on his own…”

Anna smiled gently at Fushimi. “You care a lot about him, he won’t die with that kind of willpower. Come, I’ll bring you to him.”

Fushimi sighed as he followed the small girl, opening the tent flap to enter the makeshift clinic.

“Oh, Fushimi!” Totsuka looked up at him. “It was good that you called us as soon as it happened. I’ve treated him, and now he’s sleeping. If we had treated him a minute later, he might’ve died.”

Fushimi moved so that he was standing over Yata, watching over his steadily breathing form. “You dumbass…” Fushimi sighed, intertwining their hands together. “You better not die on me.”

 

Yata woke up blearily, feeling watery sunlight filter through the thin cloth of the tent. He felt a presence by his side, turning to see Fushimi asleep. Fushimi’s head rested on Yata’s side, their fingers intertwined. Yata smiled a bit, playing with the younger male’s hair.

Fushimi woke soon after, and surprise was shown in his eyes after he noticed Yata looking back at him with a fond smile. “Misaki…” he whispered.

“I’m still alive, Saruhiko,” Yata grinned. “I just can’t die with you around.”

Fushimi exhaled a shaky breath he didn’t know he was holding in. “Yeah. You can’t.”


End file.
